villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Shendu
Shendu is the primary antagonist of the animated series Jackie Chan Adventures, and is a major player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. An exceedingly powerful demonic dragon, Shendu is normally sealed away by the twelve talismans. Disney vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings Long, long ago, in ancient China, the country was ruled by a gryphon known as Eradicus. He sat upon his throne and ruled with an iron claw, but found his powers limited. He realized that he loved to lay waste to Chinese village, but could do very little to restore them. He found a dragon living in the caves of China, where the oppressed species dwelled in cramped living quarters. He found a particularly large female dragon and demanded her services. As ruler of China, Eradicus ordered her to find and mate with eight different dragons, and bring the eggs to him. Although a bit confused, the dragon did as she was told. She brought the first egg to Eradicus, which hatched into a dragon that, with a magic spell, Eradicus bestowed the gift of the Moon. The second dragon that hatched before Eradicus, was given the gift of thunder. The third oldest, looked different and was given the gift of fire, and named Shendu. After him were five more dragons, given the gifts of the water, the wind, the sky, the mountains, and the earth. Eradicus made the eight dragon siblings his 'repairers'. If Eradicus's chaotic tendencies went too far, the dragons would use their elemental powers provided by their respective gifts to repair the damaged China, so Eradicus would never run out of things to destroy. While the mother dragon was confused as to why Eradicus didn't simply bestow the elemental gifts upon himself, he dismissed her concerns. The mother dragon, along with her eight children, got their own private cave that was very comfortable, as reward for their services. Tso Lan, the moon dragon, was oldest and calmest. Mother's favorite was Tchang Zu, the thunder dragon, who was the best fighter and most handsome. The mountain dragon Po Kong spent most of her time eating, while the wind dragon Xiao Fung spent most of his free time asleep. The sky dragon, Hsi Wu, was the prankster and troublemaker. The brutish earth dragon Dai Gui kept himself occupied with rocks, as did the vain water dragon, Bai Tza , with her own respective element. Shendu, the fire dragon and the only one to truly wonder if Eradicus could be trusted, spent his time studying magic, a field that intrigued him to no end. One night, the ancient Huntsclan, amone first incarnations, had heard of the dragons, and sent a massive horde to the cave. The nine dragons, mother included, fought the intruders, and ultimately ran them out. The surviving hunters made their escape with no dragon hides. But...they did leave casualties. That night, the eight siblings buried their mother. Afterwards, the eight decided to tell Eradicus of the tragedy. They were all astonished by the gryphon's apathy regarding the manner. This was the first red flag that Eradicus could not be trusted. Shendu took to his many books and found out even further grave news. The elemental gifts bestowed on each dragon were quite contrary--they were curses. A dragon bestowed with the elemental magic could never bear a child with another dragon. This was why Eradicus didn't simply give the powers to himself. This was the final straw. Eradicus was lounging in his palace when eight infuriated dragons came storming in. The siblings and their power were far too much for Eradicus to handle. In what became far more of a riot than a battle, the wicked gryphon was no more. The siblings eight took over China and shared the rule amongst one another. This period of time was dubbed 'The Age of the Dragon'. Under their rule, the dragon kind was released from its oppression. In fact, soon it was dragons that were above man. This did not, however, sit well with the Huntsclan, who organized another strike. This time, however, they came prepared with weapons that could counter the dragons that defeated them last time. A long and grueling battle occurred, Shendu realized his exceptional speed and immortal flesh as he watched each of his siblings fall to the Huntsclan's overwhelming weaponry he kept a stiff upper lip and fought. Shendu's distinct spike in power over his siblings was a factor the Huntsclan did not see coming. Having killed all but one dragon, the Huntsclan were defeated. The lone survivor, Shendu looked over the ravaged battlefield and realized that China was now his to rule without having to share it with his siblings. While his siblings were dead, they were not gone. As dragons, they would not descend to Hell, but instead spend Eternity in the Spirit Realm...waiting for him. And he knew that if he ever faced them, he would face untold punishment from them for ruling China rather than freeing them. To extend his rule further, he got ahold of a sorceress named Wuya and paid her to start a ritual he had read about to summon the Shadowkhan army. Shendu left on his way to rule China for a while longer. With time, Wuya birthed a half-dragon, half-human sorceror; Drago. Shendu was unaware his curse prevented him from having a child with another dragon. Drago would forever resent his father. Eventually, the Dark Dragon got sick of Shendu's rule. Before the War Prior to the events of both DvNDV wars, Shendu rules over most of the world with an iron claw. However, one of his servants, the Dark Dragon, rises up against him. The Dark Dragon even catches Shendu off guard, blasting him with a stream of flame. Shendu, however, recovers and pummels his enemy with a battery of spells. The Dark Dragon, though, is but the figurehead of a massive conspiracy against Shendu. Chang and other warriors work together to fuse Shendu into his statue form. Operating Through the Dark Hand Shendu makes an effort to escape his earthly prison through hiring the Dark Hand and its leader, Valmont, to acquire the talismans. The Hand's efforts prove effective, as Valmont easily acquires one such talisman from Sarousch. Though Valmont acquires another from Queen Narissa and has Hak Foo steal yet another, Shendu is displeased with the Dark Hand's progress. Free to Fight Eventually, Valmont and the other Dark Hand enforcers gather all twelve Talismans and free Shendu. No sooner does Shendu create a fortress from which he can rule his new empire when the Pack attacks. The leader of the Pack, Wolf, announces his intention to take Shendu down, but Shendu disregards the warrior entirely. With one burst of flame, he sends Wolf packing. Another member of the Pack, Dingo, injures Shendu with an electrified whip chain, but Shendu recovers and smashes Dingo's mech suit. Wolf gets up and punches Shendu, putting the demon sorcerer into a daze. Jackal shoots metallic claws into Shendu's body, causing yet more pain. Coyote strikes Shendu, but the demon tears a hole in reality and wipes the robot out. Hyena attacks and tears a massive hole through Shendu's body; as she turns into her spider form to investigate her "kill," Shendu gets up and puts her out of commission with a simple blast of energy. Jackal throws his body at the sorcerer, but Shendu throws him into a pool, where the cyborg swiftly short-circuits. Wolf remains the last member of the Pack. Though Wolf gets in one last lucky punch, Shendu emits lasers from his eyes, electrocuting his final rival. Valmont and the other members of the Dark Hand express their admiration, but Shendu scorns their flattery. Amin Damoola later attacks the Dark Hand base. However, Shendu frightens him away; such is his power. A New Team Shendu later encounters Queen La fighting off his son, Drago. Yet Shendu has no love for his son. He surprises the upstart, giving La time to open a portal to Hell. Drago is sucked in, yet he begs his father for help. Shendu coldly reminds Drago of his place, watching as Drago falls into the abyss. Shendu sees the newly victorious Queen La as a resource. He worms his way into her and the Skeleton King's alliance, though the Skeleton King is under the impression Shendu will serve him. In actuality, Shendu hopes to use La and the Skeleton King both to take over China. So to gain the Skeleton King's respect, he puts his Dark Hand men into Queen La's hands. The Second Battle of China Shendu and the Skeleton King try to take over China, unaware that Queen La has perished back in San Francisco. Mozenrath tries to best Shendu with a simple magic spell, but the tactic decidedly fails. Shendu uses a telekinetic attack to smash Mozenrath into a wall. The Huntsman attacks, forcing Shendu to play his hand. Shendu's basic fire breath is incapable of breaking through the Huntsman's defense, but a more focused burst proves more than enough. All that remains of the Huntsman is a pile of charred bones. This murder, however, enrages Mozenrath. Mozenrath then dodges the next salvo of fire balls and casts the banishment spell used against Shendu 900 years ago. As Shendu transforms into a statue,he masters the spell and declares that he shall return. Mozenrath proves otherwise; he smashes the statue to pieces, killing Shendu from the mortal universe. Disney vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Eternal Torment With the defeat of Shendu in the mortal universe, his spirit form is dragged in the spiritual realm, where Vaatu reigns as ruler. There, he reunites with his long-deceased siblings, the other Demons Sorcerers. As the Demons state, Shendu was responsible for realising them to the mortal universe at the first place. Now, Shendu is held in the spiritual realm, as punishment for regret of his actions, while being tortured at the same time by his brethren. Non Disney Villains Tournament Shendu meets up with the rest of the Four Eastern Demons - Tengu Shredder, Wuya, and Aku - as well as with their many apprentices. Valmont, possessed by Vaatu, enters Shendu's lair and tries to use assasinate. Shendu fights back, tossing around Valmont as if he were a rag doll. Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War First Failure Prior to the events of the war, Shendu was sealed in a magical statue, this statue is found in the present events, by Ra's Al Ghul, who in return delivers the statue to Valmont, sending him on a task to free the demonic being from it's sealed prison. To that end, Valmont sends some of the Dark Hand's lackeys, including Finn, Ratso, and Chow, on a museum to collect a talisman, needed for Shendu's release. The Dark Hand, however, returns, uncollected. Shendu punishes them and demands that he would not tolerate another humiliation and disgrace. Cartoon Villains War Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dark Hand Category:Shendu and Valmont's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Skeleton King Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Shendu Alliance from Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Monsters Category:The Horned King Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance Category:Dragons Category:Demons Category:Villains war Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:The Four Eastern Demons Category:The Four Eastern Demons Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tounament Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Major Players Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Sorcerer Category:Warlock Category:Shendu Alliance from All-Star vs. Worst Villains Category:Shendu Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Bill and Aku Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Shendu's Alliance in DC Vs Non-Disney Villains War Category:Pages with Origins Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Bill Cypher Alliance in Cartoon Villains War